The curse and the darkness of power
by choco1996
Summary: Harrison decides its time. Following the death of his mother enrolls into the prestigious Vanozzo Academy in hopes of rising to his full potential. Tom/Harry. powerful!harry. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

DOUBLE NOTE : THIS IS A REPOST, WITH THE FRONT CUT OFF, CUZ I REALIZED IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE TOO BORING =D so those that read this already, sorry ! I will update within this month, my examinations just ended =D

Note : Harry is going to be really powerful in this story. This story is going to be totally different and there will be quite a lot of OCs, in fact I am not sure if I will include any other characters from Harry Potter(besides tommy =D ), unless you guys want it. I want to have slash in this story but it also depends if you guys want it or not.

If you have any characters from Harry Potter or any parings you want that you want in this story please tell me !

The front part may be a little boring :)

Warnings : this is a totally different world (like no Hogwarts, but there is magic just that its now in another magical school, no Dursleys) . Harry is going to be powerful and intelligent. slash. OCs .

Summary: Born into a world filled with war and despair, Harrison, the dangerous dark-haired beauty tries his hardest to survive. Following the death of his mother, he enrolls into the prestigious Vanozzo Academy in hopes of rising to his full potential and ending the war. However, everything was much harder then it seemed, for the world have been corroded and corrupted far beyond belief. Gaining his true powers and abilites became the least of his worries when he discovers the world for what it truly is. Powerful!Harry. dark creatures. Dark!tom . TomHarry

CHAPTER 1

The burning was about to begin. Slowly, he willed his feet to move to the side of his mother's coffin. He stared at the lifeless features of his mothers beautiful face. _This would be the last time I see you, mother…_he thought silently. He recalled his mother's bright smile and her lovely sapphire eyes that always reminded him of the sky. A lump formed in his throat as he reached down to caress his mothers cold face. Tears sneaked down the bridge of his nose. He leaned down and kissed his mother's forehead. _I love you too. I love you so much … how could you go? I am so alone; I need you now… where are you?_

~0o0o0o0o0o~

"Your room number is 1725; it's on the sixth floor. Your bags have already been moved up there. Now if you would follow me, you will receive your weapons." The older man said as he handed Harrison his new room keys. Harrison had just moved into Vannozo Academy. He refused to be left uneducated and untrained in a time of war, especially after witnessing the death of his mother. Most orphans of war attend this academy. He had moved in since the death of his mother. His father had died days before he turned three, he could barely recall the faint traces of his fathers last embrace.

The older man, who later introduced himself as Professor Caelestis, led him to a large oak door. Pushing open the door gently, they stepped through the ancient archway into a gigantic circular room made up of stone. The floor of the room were covered with runes, these complicated designs interlocked to form a large circle. Harrison shivered as they entered the cold room. "Are you cold?", Caelestis asked with amusement.

" No, sir. Its just that this place… it feels different."

"Really?"

"It feels like there some invisible force nudging my mind."

Caelestis blinked in surprise at his response. The boy in front of him was displaying faint signs of a Rikou Sensitive otherwise known as Magic Sensitive. They were extremely rare come across. The ability was so powerful and dangerous, that Rikou Sensitive users were constantly hunted down and assassinated out of fear. However, that was not what bothered him, it was the fact that Rikou Sensory was a bloodline trait of the Myrddin and Lucigea clan. Both clans were believed to have been extinct and hunted out of existence…

In fact Harrison was rather young to be experiencing the first signs of the gift. There is a possibility that he was either going to be an extremely powerful Rikou Sensitive user, or there was actually really nothing. Caelestis quickly filed the new information before returning to his task at hand.

Harrison stood in the room, silently appreciating the powerful waves of Rikou, it felt delicious to his senses. It felt as if it had a structure, a complex giant lattice created out of the purest form of Rikou, waved and held together by… Harrison tilted his head to the side struggling to find the word to express the sensation. It felt so pure and light but yet held a strange strong tint of darkness. He liked it, it reminded him of what his mother used to say, that the world was like a pure and innocent light slowly being devoured and consumed by the blackness created by their war. His train of thoughts suddenly halted, he wasn't supposed to think of his mother. At least not in public, he refused to break down in public and display a sign of weakness. Especially not in a place like Vannozo Academy.

Just then, Caelestis instructed him to stand within the center of the circle, before passing him a dagger and bowl. Following that, he instructed Harrison to slice open his palm and drip some of his blood into the bowl.

Harrison obeyed without hesitation, pain was not a foreign concept to him. Nobody could afford such a luxury in a time of war. However, he admitted that he was curious," why do you require my blood?"

"Your blood may contain special abilities like bloodline traits, Vallqous abilities, etc. These will be detected by the strong Rikou in the room and in turn affect the type of weapon you will receive."

"Vallqous abilities?"

"Special abilities that allows you to gain certain control over substances like elements, animals and sometimes people," Caelestis responded. " now, place the bowl in front of you on any one of the 7 runes you see within the inner most circle."

"Any one of the seven ?"

"Do I need to repeat myself ?," Caelestis drawled impatiently.

"Just making sure…" Harrison mumbled to himself irritability.

Harrison studied the runes closely, each seven had a unique pattern. It also couldn't have been a coincidence that there were seven runes. Seven had always been the most unique number. Eventually, he placed the bowl on a complex rune drawn in dark ink. After a few moments the bowl disintegrated, leaving his blood the trace out the shallow markings of rune engraved into the rock. As soon as his blood completely traced out the rune, it glowed brightly. Harrison then felt as if all his nerves were on fire.

The some other runes in the circles surrounding him began to glow, varying in colour and intensity. Caelestis was momentarily stunned. He had been with the school for approximately 1400 years, but never had he seen the "Dacryusa" rune glow. Dacryusa was an ancient word, "Dacr" meaning power, "yusa" meaning change, all in all, Dacryrusa meant a change brought about by a great power. Caelestis forced himself out of his daze and quickly noted down the other runes glowing. After all, if Harrison was going to a formidable force, he better remember any sort of information on him.

Abruptly, several items floated down from the ceiling to Harrison's eye level. Gingerly, Harrison plucked the floating items from the air. A pair of silver daggers, a bracelet and 4 feet long staff.

"Allow me," Caelestis said, extending his hand. It was rare that he took interest in the weapons that the students received, but it was also the first time the Dacryusa rune glowed.

Caelestis inspected the pair of daggers closely, it wasn't made of silver as he originally assumed, the blade was made from the scales of Valkyrie Meteor Mermaid. He was astonished by the revelation. The mermaids were believed to be extinct so he supposed, that the scales were collected centuries ago. However, the fact remained that those mermaids were nearly impossible to slay, they were extremely vicious and approximately a forty feet long and they lived more then a few thousand feet underwater. Furthermore, they were extraordinary creatures with massive magical powers.

The handle of the daggers were made of the bone of a Lacopo Dragon. A rare dragon species which existed in the 12th century. The pair of daggers contained a lot of Rikou power own, it could be a very deadly weapon.

The bracelet had a beautiful combination of green and blue. It was made of several thin circular bangles interlocking to form the bracelet. Each bangle had different purpose and property. The main objective of these bangles is to help the user control their Vallqous abilites.

The staff was a simple deep black rod with golden trimmings. At the head of the rod a a complicated design, with a violet crystal suspended in the centre of the design. The crystal was coated in a shimmering layer of Rikou.

Caelestis was impressed with the weapons presented to Harrison. They were very powerful.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

After being given a tour by one of the older students, Harrison made way through the complicated labyrinth of corridors. As he moved through the hallway, footsteps could be heard approaching rapidly from the next corner.

~0o0o0 POV change (sort of) (Alex) o0o0o~

Alexander ran though the corridor of the familiar hall way, running always helped him control his Rikou. Suddenly, he slammed into a solid figure and fell to the floor. he scrambled to his feet, scowling fiercely, as he felt himself lose focus and concentration.

With irritation, Alexander looked up at the person who hindered his concentration. Alexander's pure milky white eyes looked up to Harrison's brilliant green eyes. The eyes that locked with Alexander's were hard and cold, heightened with sorrow and the color of despair. They were the eyes of a boy forced to grow up in a short time. But yet at the same time, it was so mesmerizing and beautiful and deep like an endless abyss, Alexander felt as if those pair of eyes could look right through into him.

The boy brushed his black hair out of his eyes, irritation tainted his voice as he spoke, "watch where you are going". The comment caused a look of annoyance to flash across Alexander's fair features.

Alexander swiftly rose to his feet, his single graceful movement allowed his long silky brown hair to sweep forward, framing his beautiful face. The rest of his hair gathered at his back like a lustrous waterfall of amber and bronze. Alexander then smiled, "my name is Alexander Atomos". The boy simply glanced at him briefly before rising," Harrison. Harrison Potter".

Alexander narrowed his eyes at Harrison.

The next thing he knew, Alexander's face was two inches away from his own. He jerked and took a step back in surprise. Alexander laughed. "I like you. I think I'll help you. But only if you pay me a small price."

Harrison glared at him," I don't need your help."

"You are new here, you need all the help you can get. Especially if you don't want to end up as an easy 'target practice' at Vannozo Academy, and I could teach you proper warding and defense spells. In return, you will be in my debt."

He hated to admit it but Alexander was right. At Vannozo Academy, less than 70% of the students survived the year, the other 30 % of the students either died during the classes or "accidental deaths". He would be an utter imbecile if he turned down an offer of warding and defense lessons. If you don't know enough about protective wards at Vannozo Academy, it can be dangerous to your health.

"What do you mean 'in your debt' ?"

"Simple. I can sense your blood heritage. Its so faint, yet so strong."

Harrison frowned," You dont make sense, what are you taking about ?"

Alexander laughed mockingly, as if he knew something he didn't."What I mean is that you make great potential ally. In other words, if I need help in the future, you will be on top of my list." Alexander responded. He then smirked and added," provided that you do not die before graduation and unless you want that to happen I suggest you get a full body armor. "

Harrison knew that it would be a good idea to purchase an armor but he didn't have enough money, and it wasn't as if his new "friend" was going to help him with that problem.

Alexander sighed with exasperation, "do you know anything at all? Vanozzo Academy is incredibly rich, they provide funds for all their students."

Harrison narrowed his eyes at Alexander, the boy wasn't exactly subtle in using his abilities. _He was blatantly obviously a mind reader.  
><em>

Alexander laughed in delight," you are sharp. Come its late, I suggest you get your funds tomorrow, it is not wise to wander the halls at night."

Harrison nodded in a agreement before walking away, leaving Alexander to stare after him with a calculating glint in his eyes.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Harrison placed his palm over the door to his room, waiting patiently for the door to memorize the signature of his Rikou. All room doors in Vanozzo Academy are made in such a way that they only open to the owner's Rikou. The head of the Academy had seen it it herself, the "accidental" death rate in the Academy was rising to high.

Strolling into his room, he noted that it was small and simple. At the corner of the room, there was a bed. It had white bed sheets with golden trimmings. At the other end of the room, there was a large desk for studying.

Too tired to examine his room any further, Harrison threw himself onto his bed. He laid there staring at the ceiling, wondering what the next five years was going to be like. Vanozzo Academy was a brilliant school; most of their graduates become outstanding and influential people. It was probably the best place for him to grow to his full potential, however he was still uncertain whether enrolling into Vanozzo Academy was a good decision or not.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. The term would start in a week.

* * *

><p>IF VIOLETS ARE RED<p>

ROSES ARE BLUE

**IF YOU REVIEW**

I WILL BE HAPPY AND SO WILL YOU =D

Hahahaha, please review. i edited this in hopes of a better reception =D


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Harry is going to be really powerful in this story. This story is going to be totally different and there will be quite a lot of OCs, in fact I am not sure if I will include any other characters from Harry Potter(besides tommy =D ), unless you guys want it. I want to have slash in this story but it also depends if you guys want it or not. If you have any characters from Harry Potter or any parings you want that you want in this story please tell me !

Warnings : this is a totally different world (like no Hogwarts, but there is magic just that its now in another magical school, no Dursleys) . Harry is going to be powerful and intelligent. slash. OCs .

Summary: Born into a world filled with war and despair, Harrison, the dangerous dark-haired beauty tries his hardest to survive. Following the death of his mother, he enrolls into the prestigious Vanozzo Academy in hopes of rising to his full potential and ending the war. However, everything was much harder then it seemed, for the world have been corroded and corrupted far beyond belief. Gaining his true powers and abilites became the least of his worries when he discovers the world for what it truly is. Powerful!Harry. dark creatures. Dark!tom . TomHarry

My writing style is still developing, so don't mind the changes between the writing style =D Please review! And thanks to chocolatesprout who is helping me =D

I want to thank those that read, review, favorite or placed on alerted! so thank you to chocolatesprout , spottishdress , loveless , apokalyptic , cutenesslover, darken-dreams, EmpressMiaka , fatesmask , meropa, Blessed By The Goddess, cansihasyaoi , cannsureyouare, rhead-a-holuc , siruslyharry, thecrimsonsleepingdragon, Thesholvah

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Following Alexander's advice, he proceeded to the armory room the next morning, it was located in the northern wing of the academy.

The armory was a large and beautiful two story room. In place of the ceiling of the first floor, was rectangular gap opening up into the second floor. The second story resembled an elongated balcony with beautiful dark maroon wooden railings outlining the rectangular gap. The walls were painted a light brown and were lined with multiple racks and tall rolls of various materials used for creating the armors.

A frail looking old lady approached him at the door, and asked in a raspy voice, "are you new here?" With a gracious smile, Harrison said, "Yes, madam". With a jerk of her head, she indicated for him to follow her.

"Have you decided your courses for the year, child ?" the lady asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, while they proceeded to the second floor.

"I had assumed that the courses are already fixed, madam." Harrison furrowed his brows in confusion. Why haven't professor Caelestis mentioned this?

She tipped her head back and laughed, her laugh was light and musical, it sounded almost inhuman. Harrison found it mesmerizing even though it held a tint of darkness, how could such a beautiful laugh sound so bitter?

"It was fixed years ago," she responded with a mocking smile on her face, but the mockery in the smile wasn't directed to him. It was like she mocking herself, as if she was the reason why they change the system. "No matter, all you have to do is visit the Admin Office later and state your request, someone will attend to you."

They continued walking towards the destined room in silence. "You shall have your measurements taken first," she said with a wave of her arm, gesturing for him to enter the room. They were in one of the rooms on the second floor. The room was completely white and circular, with an indentation in the centre of the room. There was another boy in the room, who being attended to by a young lady. Harrison noted that she looked remarkably similar to the old lady who was standing at his side. "My sister will attend to you now," old lady said with a gentle push at his back before leaving. Harrison blinked in mild surprise, it was now understandable why they looked alike, they were sisters, but that didn't explain the age difference. Perhaps one of them had a creature inheritance. While Harrison was contemplating this, he had missed the look the two sisters shared.

The young lady gestured to him, "please stand in the center, we need to take your measurements." Harrison took several long strides to the center of the room, and stood in the indentation. He nearly gasped in surprise when a gold ring materialized from the air above his head. Coming from the less advanced areas of the empire, almost everything was different. Harrison inwardly thanked the gods for his ability to adapt quickly. Focusing on the ring, as it proceeded to encircle his body, he noted that it had strange cool feeling when it came into contact with his skin. Nonetheless it felt nice.

He quickly realized that it was measuring him. He mentally noted to himself to visit the library to read up on how it worked. His attention was quickly stolen when the other boy in the room had turned to face him. He was tall and appeared to be around his age. He had high cheekbones and held an air of self-importance. With his flawless milky skin and mile long legs, Harrison thought that he was incredibly attractive. Suddenly the stranger smirked at him, Harrison quickly looked away with a blush. It was just a smirk, but Harrison thought the stranger looked incredibly sexy when he smirked.

Harrison refused to turn and met the amused maroon eyes drilling into his back.

Tom's POV

Tom chuckled lowly, he didn't think that the stranger before even realized that he was pouting. He continued staring at the boy's back, willing the boy to turn and face him , he wanted to look into those viridian orbs again. He had never seen such green eyes before, the boy's eyes was so mesmerizing and brilliant. And they were the same as his. Those haunted eyes, so filled with despair and yet still able to reflect his inner strength. He smirked again and resumed examining the materials laid out for selection.

~0o0o0o0o~

Harrison smiled when the young lady beckoned him to the side of the room after his measurements were complete. Harrison told himself that he wasn't smiling because he going to be a few feet closer to the stranger, but because he had to charm the young lady into giving him the best quality armor he could get with his available funds. "How may I address you?" his asked, turning his large green eyes towards her, while fidgeting with the seam of his shirt. Trying his hardest to look intimidated. The young lady smiled, "you may address me as Madam Enevia. You may view the various types of armors in these books, when you have completed your selection, proceed down and inform me or my sister." She said as she gestured at the books the other boy was looking through.

The corner of Tom's lip curled up at the display, the boy was obviously trying to manipulate her with his innocence. The only thing was that it probably wasn't working; Madam Enevia wasn't as young as she looked. She had been through too much to not be unable to differentiate between the truths and lies – verbal, body language, etc. It didn't matter, she was too experienced.

With smile of amusement she then turned and left the room. Harrison looked at the other boy briefly and decided that it would be better to ignore him. A comfortable silence then fell between them and only the rustling of pages could be heard. The books were fascinating; there were many details on the different types of armor. The different materials they were made from could range from the strongest metal to the thinnest animal skin. But they were all strong. Especially the Screaos skin, it was thin, incredibly resistant to most magics and it was flexible. It was perfect for being worn under all sorts of clothing. Should he get it? It was rather expensive… His train of thoughts was interrupted by a smooth voice, "Tom Marvolo Riddle"

Harrison raised a brow at the boy, "pardon me?"

The stranger turned his maroon eyes to him and smirked, "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I know what you said; I just don't recall asking for your name." Harrison drawled, his voice tinted with amusement

"Did your mother not teach you better? When someone introduces themselves, it is only polite to introduce yourself back." The beautiful stranger said with chuckle.

Harrison stiffened at the mention of his mother. His mother, who was killed by the soldiers of the Emperor. His eyes blackened with hatred, he didn't understand how the other adults could tolerate him. He ought to have been dethroned years ago for what he had done. He killed so many and left so many others to compensate for their own loss because of his selfish desire, his simple selfish, disgusting desire for blood.

And his mother.

She was so strong and beautiful, she was like his pillar of strength and now she was gone. He had never felt so lost in his life when she died. He had no one to live for, no one for him to love; he was left with no goals. Nothing. He was so empty and helpless. He had been at the bottom of his life, his life which had become nothing but an endless abyss of despair…

Tom turned to look at Harrison when he noticed his lack of response. His eyes met Harrison's closed off expression and the cold hardness of his brilliant green eyes which were now darkening with menace. He could sense the Rikou swirling dangerously around him. He quickly tried forming a shield around himself for protection, but his magic was ripped away from him. Tom sneered in frustration and forced his magic around him. It stayed this time. Hurriedly, he grabbed Harrison's shoulders. He realized that it was Harrison's unstable emotions and lack of control over his powers that was causing such a reaction.

Harrison's face was a painted mask of sorrow and pain. "Look at me," he growled, ignoring the fierce burning of his hands when it came into contact with Harrison's skin. Tom's vermilion eyes bore in Harrison's dark green eyes. Tom forced himself through the barrier of magic gathered around Harrison, and pushed himself into Harrison's mind.

~~ His mind ~~

_Harrison felt uneasy, something big was going to happen, he could feel it like a chill in his bones. He glanced up at the peaceful night, hoping that perhaps there would be stars arched in the murky sky. The shine and purity of the stars always calmed him. Then it came. The strange wind came out of nowhere; it rang into existence from the vortex of darkness. The wind seemed to be fashioned from hot war and searing death. It was tinted with a hint of alien and distorted dissonance, it swept across the land spreading the message of the coming of its master. Like a faithful servant._

_Harrison's senses were now fully alert. Hastily, he shouted for his mother, "They are coming! They are here! ". Immediately, the villagers fell into chaos, everyone knew that Harrison's senses were always right. _

_**He had caused it. What if he had never told them about the foreshadowing doom he sensed? Would she have still died? He had caused his mother's death. What was wrong with him? He hated himself.**_

Suddenly, the vivid images of chaos and panic fell away. It was as if he was being pulled into from one dimension to another. He felt a strange weightless sensation overwhelm him. Harrison stood there, in the new alien surroundings. It appeared foreign to him, but he felt a strange connection to it. The place was almost an exact resemblance of the giant lattice of Rikou he had felt, in the room where he chose his weapons. He felt strangely calm being surrounded by the complicated web of the brilliant pulsing strings of light. Everything about the place was strange and intriguing.

He was so fascinated with the magnificence of it and how it seemed to reflect his pain that he fail to notice Tom's violent shaking. "Tom?" he asked in a distant voice, distinctively confused but distant nonetheless.

"You fool! You could have killed us", Tom snarled.

Harrison just stared at Tom blankly. Hardly paying attention to what he said. Just staring at his lips, his face and his burning red eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Harrison said, absent-mindedly reaching up to touch Tom's cheek.

Tom blinked in surprise. He sighed. Harrison's mind was obviously long gone. He reached out and slapped Harrison across his cheek. He flinched at the brief look of pain which flashed across Harrison's face. He almost wanted to slap himself for being the one who caused such an expression. Then Harrison blinked at him, seeming to snap out of his daze.

"Tom… What you doing here? Where are we?" Harrison frowned

Tom sighed; he realized that he sighed a lot around this green-eyed boy. "This is your mind, I brought us here. You were going to kill us." He said with a half-hearted glare."I will explain once we get out of here."

"Well then, since you brought us here, how do we get out?"

"Only you can get us out, just concentrate and picture the place where we were just now",

~~Back to the real world~~

Then there was blackness.

And then the cool air caressed his skin. He took in a deep breath, filling his stale lungs trying to relieve its burning sensation. It felt as if he hadn't been breathing for hours. He could practically feel his lips peeling and the thin line of dried blood that run between the split in his lips.

He blinked languidly, upon opening his eyes; he was greeted with the bright riot of colors. Frowning in confusion, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and inspected his surroundings. He was positive that his room was not that colorful the night before. Never in his life had he seen such a vividly colored room. Fingering the smooth material beneath him, he then realized that it wasn't possible for the room to belong to a student.

The sheets were made of Floudor Silk. He leaned downwards and inspected the silk more closely, before experimentally rubbing the material between his thumb and fore finger.

A light chuckle sounded from his left. "It's real." Harrison stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, why was there a stranger in his room? Why did he look so…

Harrison groaned softly before slowly sinking back into the bed when the memories came back to him. The boy had seen him at such a moment of weakness, it was practically social suicide.

"It was about time you got up, you were out for almost 3 hours," he drawled lazily while examining Harrison with his intense ruby eyes.

Harrison glared. However the intensity of it seemed to be lost upon Tom.

"What happened?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us that," a gentle voice sounded from the door way. Madam Enevia was leaning casually against the door frame, she smiled at him before turning away. "He's up," she called loudly. Tom watched the proceedings with growing intrigue; he knew the moment Harrison entered the room that something different was going to happen. The room he was in, wasn't just a fitting room, it had other chambers linked to it. The room was originally built in 1343, and it was only assessable to those who hold certain ability. An ability which he had yet to figure out, as they had repeatedly refused to tell him.

Just then Madam Enevia's sister appeared in the door way. Harrison noted that she was carrying herself differently. She wasn't hunched over anymore, her back was straight and she no longer curled her shoulders inwards and her eyes held a strong look of determination and strength. She smiled at him bitterly, "it seems like the time has come. Make yourself comfortable, I am not going to tell you everything but I will tell what little I know about what had transpired."

* * *

><p>IF VIOLETS ARE RED<p>

ROSES ARE BLUE

**IF YOU REVIEW**

I WILL BE HAPPY AND SO WILL YOU =D

REVIEW PLEASE =D more reviews means feaster updates =D

I am going away for a one week camp, so I guess later update = (


End file.
